Small Teeth
| races = Goblinoids, ogres, kobolds, hill giants | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Small Teeth were a small mountain range that made up the border between Amn to the north and Muranndin to the south. Geography The Small Teeth were a relatively small cluster of mountains. The average peak height was 8,000 feet above sea level. They were lightly forested, except for on the tallest peaks. The southern foothills were a good area for growing grapes. A large amount of snow fell in the mountains. The melts from these snows form the Imnestream and the River Specie, which flow through the Zehoarast Floodplains and into the sea. Inhabitants The mountains were home to the blue dragon Iryklathagra. The lair of a mated pair of bronze dragons once resided in the Teeth as well, but they were driven away or slain by Iryklathagra in 1369 DR. The surviving mate, Arellaxerrontoal, plotted her revenge from the Forest of Tethir. In 1095 DR, the Skeletal Finger maintained several hideouts in the mountains. Historically, the Teeth were home to hill giants. By 1370 DR, in a vast underground network of caves and tunnels within the Small Teeth, the Sythillisian Empire thrived, ruled by two ogre magi and their vast army of goblinoids, ogres, kobolds, and remaining hill giants. Trails and Byways The Small Teeth had twisting trails that often confused travels. On top of this problem was the danger from the humanoid monsters in the region. The Imnescourse Trail was one such trail. It led from Imnescar to Gambiton. The Trade Way also passed through the mountains on its northerly journey. Notable Locations Hills ; Ghallar Knoll : This perfectly round hill in the western peaks is covered with a strange red grass. ; Ommlur Hills : These were the foothills on the west of the Trade Way. ; Umar Hills : These were the foothills on both the northern and southern slopes of the mountains. Valleys ; Vale of Wailing Women : This valley was named for the mourning women who watched their husbands leave to fight in the Ogre Wars. It later was the home of the Spires of the Maiden, a temple to Loviatar. Volcanoes ; Kossuth's Eyes : These were a pair of dormant volcanoes on the eastern side of the range. ; Lost Xandar : This was the site of a volcanic eruption that destroyed a city of ancient Tethyr. Temples ; Dark Embrace : A crag of rock called Sharcrag housed this temple to Shar. ; Twin Towers of the Eternal Eclipse : These towers dedicated to Cyric stood on each side of the Trade Way. Forts ; Hillfort Ishla : This fortress was in the eastern foothills of the Teeth. History In 479 DR, Prince Imnel Torlath led an army against the ogres of the Small Teeth, clearing the passes. A major battle was fought at a location known as Imnel's Scar, which later became the site of the city of Imnescar. During the Shoon Empire, the city of Xandar served as a second capital for Tethyr, which was a vassal state of the Empire at that time. The entire city was destroyed when a volcano erupted underneath it in 260 DR. In the month of Eleasis in 1370 DR, the two ogre magi led their army of the "Sythillisian Empire" out from the tunnels in the Small Teeth to attack the port city of Murann. By 1372 DR, they were successful. The region they conquered would later become the kingdom of Muranndin. Appendix References Connections Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Locations in Muranndin